


The Biggest Secret

by Maggieshawolexotic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocaine Use, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, Heroin Use, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Multi, Riding, drug overdose, mentions of statutory rape, original character-Alessandro, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieshawolexotic/pseuds/Maggieshawolexotic
Summary: For the last few years, Yuri has been using drugs.  It was manageable, but he was still an addict.  Last week it was announced that Yuri qualified for the 2022 Winter Olympics, but this might ruin his chance.  Now, his biggest secret was going to be publicized and could ruin his professional career and his relationship with Otabek.





	The Biggest Secret

“Fuck, Yuri!” Otabek groaned the moment his boyfriend pushed him on the bed and wrapped his lips around his member. 

            It was starting to get late.  They were done training for the day, and everyone who currently lived in the apartment was home for the night.  Mila was down the hall in her bedroom catching up on her online schooling, the cats were annoyingly clawing at Otabek and Yuri’s bedroom door, begging to be let in, but Otabek and Yuri were a little busy at the moment.

            Yuri pulled off slowly, never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.  He took a deep breath and grinned devilishly.

            “What?” Otabek asked, a little scared to hear his answer.

            Yuri crawled up Otabek’s body, planting kisses on his hips, his stomach, his chest, his neck, and finally his lips. 

            “God, what are you doing?” Otabek asked his boyfriend again.  He threw his arm over his eyes.  He couldn’t believe he had been in a relationship with Yuri Plisetsky for almost a year.  They’ve been dating for much longer than that, but not exclusively since Yuri had only turned eighteen five months ago.  They were living together, with Mila and Yuri’s two cats.  Their skating careers were booming, Yuri was winning gold or silver at almost every competition he took part in, and was currently training to be in the 2022 Olympics.  Otabek was still skating as well, but not nearly as competitively as he used to.  He was almost 22 and had gotten hurt a few years ago.  He was much more excited and passionate about his on-the-side DJ career anyway, so he was content.  

            “We’re celebrating remember? 2022 Olympics baby! So, I’m gonna ride you,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek’s neck.

            Yuri sat up and situated himself above Otabek’s hips.  He slowly lowered himself down on Otabek’s cock, grinning the entire time.

            “What am I going to do with you?” Otabek laughed.

            “I’m gonna ride you and we’re gonna cum all over each other and be romantic and shit.”

            “ _Romantic_ is not quite the word I’d use…”

            Yuri slowly began rolling his hips against Otabek’s, both their breath’s catching in their throats.  Yuri leaned down to kiss Otabek, without halting any movement down south. 

            “F-fuuuck” Otabek groaned against Yuri’s lips.

            Yuri pulled away and threw his head back as Otabek’s cock hit his prostate. 

            They were a fucking mess.

            “Hold on a sec,” Yuri said halting all movement.  He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a small plastic bag filled with a white substance.  He emptied a small amount onto the back of his hand and snorted the cocaine.

            Otabek stayed quiet through the whole ordeal.  This has been going on for a while.  Yuri was addicted, and it was all because of some asshole he had met in a club when he was sixteen and confused about where his relationship with Otabek stood. 

            When Otabek and Yuri had both confessed their feelings for each other at a competition two years ago, they had sex.  Yuri was only sixteen at the time and the events still remained a secret between just the two of them.  After that, Yuri thought they would be together.  But Otabek never said anything about it.  Not to him at least.

            At the time, Yuri was mad because Otabek wasn’t paying as much attention to him, and like the angsty teenager he was, he started going to bars and nightclubs.  He had a fake ID, but he hardly ever had to use it, bouncers would just let him in.  He always went alone.  Eventually Yuri developed a sort of relationship with a bartender; he liked Yuri because he was small and easy to manipulate since he was so young, Yuri liked him because he took his mind off Otabek.  About a month into being pulled into the backroom of the bar to make out and have sex, Alessandro introduced Yuri to cocaine.  Since then, Yuri couldn’t get enough of it.  He was smart about his addiction though.  Yuri never took any sort of drugs during skating season or he’d be caught and barred from competing.  But now that competition season was over, and all he was doing was training, he was high all the time.

            After wiping the remaining substance off the tip of his nose, Yuri slammed his hips back down on to Otabek and moaned as his boyfriend’s cock brushed his prostate again.  Otabek gripped Yuri’s hips and matched his bouncing to his own thrusts.  “F-fuck, Beka.  You feel sooo good!”

            Yuri threw his head back in pleasure, then he froze.  He looked at Otabek, his stare blank.

            “Yuri, what’s wrong?”

            Otabek sat up slowly.  He pulled Yuri off his cock then looked up and notice the trail of red coming from Yuri’s nose. 

            “I don’t…I don’t feel so good,” Yuri said quietly.

            Then it happened so quickly that Otabek didn’t even know what was going on.  All of a sudden Yuri was falling backwards.  Otabek grabbed him and laid him down on the bed, then Yuri was shaking.  “Yuri, what’s wrong?”

            Otabek jumped off the bed and pulled on his sweats.  He knew what this was.  He had seen it happen before.  This was a seizure.  He called his name again.  Then he panicked.

            “Mila!” He yelled.  “Mila!  Get in here!”

            After what felt like way too long, Mila opened Yuri and Otabek’s bedroom door and stepped inside.  “What is it?” Then she saw what was happening.  Otabek and Yuri were on the bed, Otabek hovering over Yuri, not sure what to do.  And Yuri was convulsing uncontrollably.  “What the fuck is happening!?”

            “Mila, Yuri’s having a seizure, call 911.”

            She didn’t move.  She was frozen, then she saw the white baggy on the nightstand.  “What the fuck is that!?” she pointed.  “Otabek are those drugs!?”

            “Mila!” he yelled at her, “call 911!”

            “R-right.”  She dialed as quickly as she could with shaking hands.  “Yes hi, we need an ambulance, my roommate is having a seizure…no he’s not epileptic…he took something…I don’t…I don’t know… Otabek, what did Yuri take?”

            “Cocaine.”

            “Cocaine,” she replied to the emergency operator, “please hurry, his nose is bleeding too.”  Mila stayed on the line with the operator until they could hear the sirens in the distance.  She ran into the living room to buzz in the EMT’s and then let them into the apartment.

            Otabek was frozen.  He wanted to hold Yuri; comfort him through the seizure, but he couldn’t move.  All he could do was watch.  The EMT’s burst through the bedroom door and he still couldn’t move.  He had to be physically pulled off the bed so the first responders could help his boyfriend.  Mila pulled him off to the side, giving the EMT’s room to work.

            “He took cocaine?” one of the EMT’s asked.

            “Y-yeah,” Otabek replied.

            “Did you take it too?”

            “No…just him…he’s been…he’s been doing it for a while now.”

            “What!?” Mila hissed.

            “Were you having sex when he started seizing?” another EMT asked.

            “Yeah.”

            “Is there any cocaine from the batch he took leftover?” a police officer that followed the EMT’s in asked.

            “Yeah, it’s on the nightstand.”

            The police officer grabbed the baggy off the nightstand and put it in an evidence bag.  “This is an overdose and I can guarantee that this is not all cocaine.  You said he’s been using for a while?  How long?”

            “A few years I guess…on and off for two years at least.” Otabek answered.

            Then the seizure stopped and the EMT’s placed Yuri on the gurney and placed a blanket over him and an oxygen mask over his face.

            “We gave him a Narcan injection, but we need to get him to the hospital.  Only one of you can ride in the ambulance.”

            “Go,” Mila said, “I’ll call Nikolai and Yuri’s mom and follow you there.”

            Otabek nodded.  He was still frozen.            

            “Hey,” Mila asserted, “snap the fuck out of it.  Yuri needs you right now.”  She bent down to pick up Otabek’s shirt off the floor.  She threw it at him, snapping him out of his daze.  “Go!”

            “R-right.” 

            Otabek followed the EMTs down the stairs to the ambulance.  He held Yuri’s hand the entire way there and answered all the questions the EMT’s asked.  He was told that because this was drug related, there were going to be cops following them to the hospital and they were going to ask him a lot of difficult questions.  Another EMT, who recognized the both of them as “famous athletes” told him that the media would be swarming them as soon as the news got out that Yuri Plisetsky overdosed.  The police would do their best to keep the news contained but it was impossible to avoid alerting the media completely. 

            At the hospital, doctors met them at the ambulance, the driver went with Otabek to the waiting room in the ER while the ride along followed the doctors in and fed them the information Otabek gave him about Yuri’s overdose.

            “Everything will be okay, Son,” the EMT comforted, “I’ve been doing this a long time and I’ve seen a lot worse overdoses where the kid didn’t make it.  Your boyfriend will be okay.”

            A few minutes passed and the ER doors opened.  Mila, and Yuri’s mom stepped into the emergency room and joined Otabek.  “Nikolai?” Otabek asked.

            “He won’t be joining us unfortunately,” Anita, Yuri’s mom answered, “He’s too sick to drive all the way from Moscow anymore, but he knows what’s going on.”

            “Anita, I’m so sorry,” Otabek choked.  He was trying his best not to cry.  “I told you I would have this handled but I didn’t…I don’t…He’s still using.”

            “Otabek,” she got in front of him, “He has a disease.  You couldn’t do anything.  But you did what you were supposed to.”

            “The media’s here…” Mila said looking out the window. 

            A nurse came up to them and whispered quietly, “We have a private room you can wait in.  Considering the circumstances, this is the best we can do to keep this quiet.”

            “Thank you,” Anita said, “we really appreciate it.”

            “The ‘circumstances?’” Mila whispered to Otabek on their way through the ER doors to the private waiting room.

            “Yuri announced his Olympic qualification last week, remember?”

            “Shit, I totally forgot…and Anita Petrov with _1997 song of the_ year isn’t going to help keep it quiet either.”

            “No, it isn’t,” Anita replied.

            The nurse opened the door to the waiting room and said, “The doctor will be with you as soon as Yuri’s condition is stabilized.  Until then I will keep you updated.”

            “Thank you,” Mila, Otabek and Anita replied. 

            A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and two police officers stepped inside.  “Otabek Altin, do you have a few minutes to answer some questions?”

            “Yeah,” he got up to follow the cops into the hallway but Anita stopped him.

            “Any questions you may have need to be asked here.  I’m sure you’re fully aware of my son’s status.  Anybody listening in could ruin his career.  You will ask your questions here.”

            Otabek agreed with her.  The news of Yuri’s 2022 Olympics qualification was still being covered on every sports media outlet.  If it was overshadowed by a drug overdose Yuri would lose it.   

            “Fine,” said one of the police officers.

            Yuri was going to be so mad at him for telling his secrets, even if it was to the cops.  He was more worried about what Yuri would say when he found out his mom and Mila know now.  And his grandpa...Anita was sure to tell Nikolai everything that was going on.  He didn’t even know that Yuri had been doing drugs; Anita did. 

            “Otabek,” Anita said, seemingly reading his mind, “Don’t worry about how Yuri’s going to feel about this.  They’re here to help him.  Yuri will be upset, but he’ll be way more upset with himself than with you.  Please don’t let that scare you.”

            “Right,” he replied.  He looked up from his lap to face to cops, “please, ask anything.”

            “Well, first, we had the substance he took tested at our lab, and the results came back as part cocaine, and part heroin.”

            “WHAT!?” Anita and Otabek both yelled, shocked.

            “I take from your reaction that you were unaware.”

            “There’s no way he was doing heroin,” Otabek said, “He’s so open about this with me, he would have told me.  And he would never do it.  He was scared of heroin, he tells me all the time that he would never touch it.”

            “Well,” the second police officer began, “because of the amount of heroin in the baggy versus the amount of cocaine in the baggy and based on what you just told us, we suspect that it was laced.  Meaning, whoever sold him the bag wanted to get him addicted to another substance, or they wanted to hurt him.  Either way we won’t know for sure until we can question Yuri and find out who sold him the drugs.”

            “I know who sold him the drugs.  I mean, I don’t know if he’s still selling to Yuri, but I know who first gave him cocaine.”

            “Who was it?”

            “I don’t know his last name but…” Otabek didn’t want to continue, this was betraying Yuri’s trust.  Nobody knew about how far Otabek and Yuri’s relationship got when Yuri was still underage.  It was their greatest secret.  “His name is Alessandro.  He works in a bar downtown, I don’t remember the name of it but it’s something kinda trashy, more of a rundown bar than a bar college students would frequent.  But, Alessandro was the one that sold to him.  They were in a relationship for a while.”

            “Alright, thank you Otabek.  For now, that’s all we need.  When Yuri wake up will be back to ask some more questions.”

            The moment the door shut, Anita his Otabek knee and yelled, “what the fuck was Yuri doing in a bar when he was sixteen!?”

            “He has a fake.”

            “And you knew about this?”

            “Not until we started dating,” Otabek said, “he didn’t talk to me about any of this while it was going on…we weren’t really talking at all back then…but he was sneaking into bars to see Alessandro and he’s the one that introduced him to cocaine.”

            “And they were in a relationship?  How old is he?”

            “A little older than me, I think.”  Otabek brushed his hand across his chin and cracked his neck.  “I only met him once and it was by accident.  He just happened to be at a club I was playing at.  He saw Yuri up in the DJ booth with me and when I was done playing he came up and talked to Yuri.”

            “How much older than you Otabek?” Mila asked.  “If Yuri was fifteen/sixteen when this was going on...it could be statutory rape.”

            “Oh it definitely was.  He was taking advantage of Yuri, giving him drugs, and feeding his rebellion.  Alessandro is probably five year older than me, if I had to guess.”

            “So they were having sex?” Anita asked.

            “Yeah.  They were.”  Otabek held his breath, hoping that Anita wouldn’t ask any more questions about Yuri’s passed relationships.  He didn’t want Yuri’s mother to figure out that he had slept with her son years before they were dating, and before Yuri was legally allowed to consent.

            “Jesus Christ…”

            Mila noticed the unease Otabek was feeling.  She stood up, “I think we’re going to be her a while longer.  I’m going to go get some coffee.  Will you come with me Beka?”

            He looked up to face her.  He knew what she was getting at.  “Yeah, I’ll come with you.  I need a cigarette anyways.”

            Otabek and Mila made their way through the hospital hallways and down the elevator to the ground floor.  They snuck out the back entrance to the hospital to avoid the media frenzy out front.  Mila handed Otabek his coat that she grabbed on her way out of the apartment and he zipped it up to his chin.  He pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and stuck it between his lips.  Together they walked slowly over to the Starbucks across the street.

            Mila ran inside to order herself, Otabek, and Anita some coffee while Otabek waited outside finishing his cigarette.  The door dinged when Mila exited the building.  She handed Otabek his order and blew on her coffee before taking a sip.

            “Anything you want to tell me away from Anita?”

            Otabek blew out a mouth full of smoke, “Yuri and I were together before we were together.”

            “I figured that was it.  So, what?  You slept together before he was sixteen?”

            “Yeah.  Only once, but I handled it poorly.  I wanted to be with him, but he was just too young then, and I was pretty stupid back then.  I handled it by not handling it.  We stopped talking.  And I guess Yuri dealt with me not talking to him by sneaking into bars and sleeping with drug dealers.”

            “Knowing Yuri, especially how he was back then, that doesn’t surprise me at all.  And you were what, nineteen then?  You were kids.  I wouldn’t expect any other reaction from the two of you.”

            “I needed to hear that.  Thanks.”

            “Are you scared?”

            “Terrified…he…what if he dies?  I...I can’t live without him.”

            “Yuri will be okay, alright?  He’s the toughest fighter I know.  Even if this turned out bad, he’d overcome it.  He’s been fighting his entire life.”

            Mila’s phone chimed in her pocket. 

            “Anita’s texting.  The doctors want to talk to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
